


It's My Duty

by JustALittleShipper



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fighting, M/M, Mates, i don't know how to tag, juvia traps gray, obsessive juvia, protective Natsu, stuck-in-the-middle gray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustALittleShipper/pseuds/JustALittleShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gray goes on a mission and returns to Mangolia to find some changes have occurred. </p><p> </p><p>OR</p><p> </p><p>Natsu and Juvia fight over Gray while he is strapped to a wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's My Duty

Gray was walking wearily through the streets of Magnolia, his bones aching and movements sloppy. He had just been on a single mission to create ice sculptures for some lame rich guy. But at least it paid well. The ice-make wizard now had a bag full of rupies that jingled when he walked. Now he could finally see Natsu again. 

Natsu.

The name brought a strange pain to his bare chest and he sighed. Why couldn't the dragonslayer see that Gray loved him? Craved him? His feelings had grown stronger over the last couple of days, as Natsu had seemed to be avoiding him and Gray used every excuse to get close to him and 'accidentally' touch his hot flesh. 

Fortunately for the ice-make wizard, his thoughts of Natsu vanished as the river that ran through Magnolia, came into sight. It was beautiful under the moonlight and glittered under the shine of the stars. 

Gray smiled privately to himself. 'At least I can still enjoy beautiful things other than Natsu.' He thought, then realised how girly he sounded and shook his head irritably. 'No more Natsu for tonight.' But all he wanted was the flame for brains. 

Gray decided to walk alongside the river as he made his way to his rented house, it would calm him. Maybe he could stop by Lucy's place, but he doubted the celestial wizard was still awake at this time of night. 

"Gray-sama..."

The ice-make wizard was startled by the sudden calling of his name. It had to be Juvia, only she called him 'Gray-sama'. But the voice had been dark and menacing, not at all like the kind water mage's own. 

"Gray-sama... Over here, I have come to make you mine."

Gray narrowed his eyes, the dangerous tone to Juvia's voice growing, but he cautiously walked over to the dark alleyway where the words had come from. If she tired anything, he would just blast her with ice. 

"Juvia? What the fuck are you-"

Water suddenly swirled around his ankles and wrists, strapping him tightly to the stone wall. Gray groaned as his head hit the stone and tried to desperately break out of the liquid bonds, but his magic seemed to become inexsistant. He had not been prepared for Juvia to attack him. What was going on? She'd never attack him. 

"Juvia knew she would get you before he did!" The water Mage came out of the shadows, a giggle to her tone, "You'll always be Juvia's now, Gray-sama!"

The ice devil slayer was about to retort back rudely that he belonged to no one, when he heard a deep growl from above them. 

"Get away from my mate." A dragon like voice growled deeply at Juvia, while she bravely stood her ground. 

"Juvia will not back down! Gray-sama is rightfully mine Natsu!"

Natsu. It was Natsu. Natsu had called Gray his mate and the ice-make wizard felt his heart beating. 

Natsu leapt down off the building, landing between Gray and Juvia. His olive eyes were on fire and his whole body was ignited. 

"No. He's mine!" The pink haired man roared and leapt at Juvia, rage and possessiveness emitting from him just like his flames. 

The fire and water Mage started to throw merciless magic at each other and Gray realised something had happened while he had been gone. 

He looked at the watery restraints and tried to pull out of them, only to feel pain coursing through his body. It was like his life source was being drawn from him. 

"Don't struggle, Gray my love!" She cried to Gray, while throwing water slicers at Natsu, "It will drain your magic!"

The dragonslayer had managed to catch Juvia off guard as she talked to Gray, and the anger only boiled inside of him when he realised her water was hurting what was his. 

"You monster!" He yelled, sending a wave of fire dragon: iron fists on the water Mage, "Let him go!"

"Gray-sama is mine Natsu! I will never let him go!" Juvia tried to block his fists with her water, but they easily broke through. 

"GRAY IS MINE!" Natsu bellowed a roar, a dragon's roar. 

He had to protect Gray. It was his duty. 

Gray felt himself pull on the bondage again, wanting to get to Natsu, but gritted his teeth as a wave of pain came upon him. 

Natsu sent one last punch at Juvia, sending her flying into the brick wall behind. But Natsu honestly didn't care if she was hurt. Not right now. 

The water resistraints on Gray's wrists disappeared as their creator was out cold. Gray felt himself fall, only then to be caught by strong arms. 

"Natsu?" The ice-make wizard saw the unconscious body of Juvia, then looked up at Natsu and saw the triumpht smirk and olive eyes dancing with fire. 

"Mine." 

Gray heard the growl in Natsu's voice and all he could do was smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's short! It's my first, what I call, one-shot. So I hoped you enjoyed! I don't think I'll be writing often, but I will do requests. Feedback me!


End file.
